1. Field of This Invention
This relates to means for measuring the internal diameter, internal wear and the like in pipelines and the like at any location in such pipelines. This invention further relates to means for remotely and automatically indicating and recording such measurements.
2. Prior Art
In the past few years, a process of polyethylene lining of pipelines, be they gas, oil or sewer lines, has been used successfully. The lining is effected by inserting, section by section, the polyethylene pipe into the old pipe, thereby renewing a line which has been damaged or had its flow area reduced. When installed, the new polyethylene pipe has smooth fused joints which result in a line which has equal or better flow characteristics than the old line. It also has the asset of never (up to 50 years) allowing intra- or extra-filtration to occur, thus reducing the need for the original flow area. The construction process is as follows:
1. Each section between manholes is flushed out with flashlight visual inspection following; PA0 2. If this cannot be accomplished, and approximately 90 percent of the time it cannot, then a TV camera is placed into the pipe. This camera is pushed or pulled along and restrictions, misalignments or obstructions are observed. PA0 3. If the decision is made that these constrictions cannot be passed by the new lining, excavation at the suspected location is made and the restriction is then removed. The horizontal location of the restriction is a guess since the TV camera does not record distance along the pipe. In addition, the camera does not measure the size of the restriction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,862 (Huff et al.) teaches an apparatus for applying a coating to the interior wall of a pipe. The coating apparatus includes a main body portion, several arcuate leaf springs mounted thereof that urge outwardly a corresponding number of rearwardly diverging centering vanes and a rotatable nozzle assembly (66a) coaxially mounted at the rear of the main body portion. Huff et al. shows ball bearings 88 mounted on the pipe wall end of the centering vanes -- see FIG. 7. The ball bearings are not mounted on the rotatable nozzle assembly which contains a plurality of rearwardly and laterally directed jets. Col. 6 states that ball bearings 88 are provided to afford a substantially friction free movement of the coating apparatus without damaging the interior wall of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,077 (Burden) claims an apparatus for applying a coating on the interior surface of a cylindrical body. Telescoping means are mounted on a frame located outside of the cylindrical body. Coating means 84 is mounted on the end of the tubular telescoping arm which extends furthest into the cylindrical body. While coating means (nozzle) 84 is adjustable in a pivotal manner, such is not the equivalent of the rotatable head of the present invention. It is noted that inner tubular member 60 is not stated to be rotatable in outer tubular member 59. FIG. 9 shows means for rotating the pipe itself. Inner tubular member is supported movably in the pipe to be coated by rollers or ball bearings 87 and 88.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,126 (Steinnes) teaches a device for coating the interior wall of a pipe. Tube b is rotatable in casing c --supported by ball bearings a ' and b ' (for example). Tube b rotates around stationary tube a. Ball bearings a' and ' are forced resiliently outwards. It is noted that at least one set of ball bearings are mounted on each side of peripheral brush q. The use of ball bearings on a rotatable head is shown--the ball bearings fittings are fixed in spatial arrangement so that the device can only be used for one size of pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,646 (Xenis) teaches an apparatus for sealing leaks in pipes. The apparatus is mounted on wheeled platforms and incorporates a pair of oval shaped rollers for pressing a resilient ring against the internal wall of the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,975 (Cook) discloses a method (and apparatus to achieve such) for locating a joint in an underground pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,040 (Baran) teaches a carriage capable of moving in a horizontal pipe. The carriage travels on wheels 6 and 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,259 (Hahnau et al.) discloses a camera mounted on or in sled means that is pulled along sewers to check for leaks. The camera is used to constantly detect a target body located a distance ahead of the camera -- the camera signal is transmitted by cable to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,147 (Green et al.) teaches a pipeline surveying instrument. The instrument contains several T-shaped sliding, magnetic material, pipe followers 51, which fit in slots and are spring-biased outwardly against the wall. The tip of pipe followers 51 offer considerable friction resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,766 (Brown et al.) teaches a method for sealing a pipeline and apparatus for achieving such. Body portions 40 and 52 are carried on skid or runners 41 and 51. Slinger head 2 has a plurality of holes therein (for slinging out the curable sealing composition) but does not contact the pipeline wall for obvious reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,623 (Hara et al.) teaches an apparatus for examining the inner surface of pipes. The body of the apparatus contains a television camera. A camera head therefor is rotatably mounted on the television head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,978 (Koevering et al.) discloses a pipeline survey vehicle. Koevering uses a series of outwardly biased (spring) rotatable wheels 124 and 126 to measure vertical deflection in the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,600 (Jenkins) discloses a well surveying system for inspecting a well piping. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,447 (Junion) discloses a shop truck having two rows of ball bearing casters.